Pas mon problème, on est en couple maintenant
by Lyn Amanell Sephi
Summary: Naruto achète un nouveau téléphone portable. En envoyant un message à son petit ami, il se trompe de destinataire. Que va-t-il se passer quand cet inconnu lui déclare que suite au message, ils sont en couple.


Bonjour, bonsoir. Suite à un léger souci avec mon ancien compte, j'ai dû en créer un nouveau. Et pour fêter mon retour à ma façon, je tiens à reposter un OS qui me tient particulièrement à cœur car il m'a permis de rencontrer une personne formidable que j'adore : ma petite Blihioma.

Merci à Amaranphine qui m'a motivée à réécrire

Il s'agit d'un couple qu'on ne voit pas, du moins pas à ma connaissance, je l'ai créé par hasard et j'en suis devenue fan lol

Bonne lecture

Lyn

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les phrases mises entre « » sont les messages échangés.

 **Pas mon problème, on est en couple maintenant**.

Je me réveille doucement après une merveilleuse nuit. Je me redresse et mon immense sourire est vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur. Je masse le creux de mes reins. Ouais, apparemment, j'ai oublié le léger désagrément du matin, je n'ai plus ou pas du tout l'habitude d'être en dessous, moi. Mais quand je repense à cette nuit, je sens mon sourire revenir. Je me retourne sur le côté pour voir l'homme qui a passé la nuit avec moi. Oui, je suis gay et alors ? Il dort sur le ventre, la tête tourné vers la fenêtre, ses cheveux bruns décoiffés cachant son visage. Le drap a du glisser quand je me suis redressé, il s'est arrêté à la limite de ses fesses. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer le bout de mes doigts sur sa peau pâle, le long de son dos. Il grogne mais ne se réveille pas. J'adore ce son. Enfin surtout quand il grognait hier soir… too sexy. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, il y a un mois, que je me serais trouvé dans cette situation, je l'aurai fait enfermer. Mais je ne regretterai jamais ma décision. Oh vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Bande de curieux. Bon, c'est bien parce que je suis gentil que je vais vous le dire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un mois plus tôt

Je suis trop content le film, dont j'attends la sortie depuis des mois, est enfin en sale depuis aujourd'hui : « Menma, le film ». Ouais, bon, le titre est nul mais l'histoire est géniale. Ça raconte l'histoire de Menma, un jeune ninja qui a un démon renard enfermé en lui. Il est rejeté par tout son village et qui rêve de devenir Hokage.

Enfin, je ne vais pas tout vous raconter, vu que je n'ai pas encore été le voir. Faut que je prévienne Sasuke ou plutôt que j'essaie de le convaincre car ce n'est pas son type de film. A-t-il seulement un genre de film ? Il passe son temps à lire et à fusiller les gens du regard.

Qui est Sasuke ? Bah c'est mon petit ami. Un peu plus petit que moi, les cheveux noirs – travaillés pour leur donner un mouvement en arrière, ça fait plus penser à un cul de canard -, les yeux de la même couleur, une peau blanche, froid, hautain, sexy. De quoi, ce n'est pas flatteur. Bah c'est son caractère, je vais pas le changer et puis, il est bien comme il est.

Bon il est où mon téléphone ? Ne me dites pas que je l'ai perdu alors que je viens à peine de l'acheter. Non, je ne change pas de téléphone à chaque fois qu'un nouveau sort. Il se trouve simplement qu'on me l'a piqué ce matin, j'ai donc été obligé d'en racheter un. Ah le voilà. En plus, c'est un tactile, je n'ai pas l'habitude, mon ancien il avait des touches. Quoi l'antiquité ? C'est faux et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'achète pas de nouveau tel toutes les semaines, j'en ai pas les moyens.

Bon alors, écrire un sms. Ah message. C'est bon.

 _« Mon amouuuuuuur. »_

Maintenant, mettre le numéro. Heureusement que je connais son numéro par cœur, le salaud n'a pas voulu me le rendre cet aprèm. Donc je disais, le numéro voilà et hop envoyé.

Merdeee je me suis trompé d'un chiffre. Fichu téléphone, les chiffres sont trop petits. Pourquoi quand j'appuie sur 4, il me met un 7. Fuck. Bon, je vais réécrire un message pour m'excuser de l'erreur.

 _« Désolé. Je me suis trompé de personne lol »_

Voilà, ça c'est fait, je vais envoyer mon message à Sasuke. Hé, pourquoi mon texte a disparu ? Ah un nouveau message, c'est la personne à qui j'ai envoyé le message par erreur.

 _« C'est pas mon problème »_

Bah je le sais, ducon, je voulais seulement m'excuser, je suis poli, moi. Ça arrive à tout le monde les erreurs non ? Le téléphone vibre à nouveau, encore un message.

 _« On est maintenant en couple. »_

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là ? Enfin, je dis « il », ça pourrait bien être « elle ». Mais l'un ou l'autre, on s'en fou ! Il a fumé quoi pour sortir ce genre de conneries ? Je ne vais pas me mettre en couple avec un inconnu ! En plus, je suis déjà en couple avec Sasuke.

 _« Comment ça, en couple. Je te connais même pas. T'es qui ? »_

« T _u m'envoies un message, en m'appelant « mon amour » et tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? »_

J'hausse un sourcil, surpris. Bien sûr Sherlock ! Si je te pose la question, c'est que je ne connais pas la réponse.

« _Je me suis trompée en tapant le numéro, ça arrive à tout le monde. »_

 _« Tu vas me faire croire que tu t'es trompé alors que les numéros sont enregistrés. »_

Je rougis quand il me fait remarquer mon incompétence face à tous les appareils électroniques. On est doué ou on ne l'est pas. Et moi, je ne le suis pas.

 _« Je me suis fait voler mon tel ce matin, j'ai perdu tous mes numéros. Et puis, j'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, on se connait pas. On est pas en couple. Tu sais même pas si je suis une fille ou un mec. »_

La réponse ne tarde pas.

 _« Peu importe, les deux me vont, je suis bi. Mais juste par curiosité, fille ou mec ? Je suis un mec, si tu veux savoir. »_

Je tombe de mon lit. Mais il est con. Je m'en fiche de le savoir, il pourrait encore être la reine d'Angleterre que ça serait pareil.

 _« Un mec. Mais ça change rien au fait que nous ne sommes pas en couple. Je suis déjà avec un mec. »_

 _« Donc tu es gay, intéressant. Et puis, comme tu es avec moi maintenant, quitte ton mec, c'est tout. »_

Mais il est lourd ce mec.

 _« T'es malade ? Je vais pas quitter Sasuke. »_

 _« Sasuke ? Je savais pas qu'il était gay. »_

Oh merde, la boulette. A part nos amis, personne ne sait pour notre couple et encore moins qu'il est gay, vu qu'on garde notre relation « secrète ». Shit, pourvu qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais ou je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

 _« Il ne l'est pas, on parle pas du même Sasuke Uchiha. »_

 _« Ah bon, il existe plusieurs Sasuke Uchiha ? La fin du monde est-elle proche ? Mais merci de me confirmer ce que je savais déjà. En même temps, vu sa façon de marcher, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait autre chose qu'un balai dans le cul hu hu. »_

Euh joker. Dois-je vraiment répondre à ça ?

« _Je te l'accorde un Sasuke est amplement suffisant pour le monde. Et comment tu sais qu'il est en dessous ? »_

 _« Je ne le savais pas, tu viens de me le confirmer. »_

C'est confirmé, demain, je suis mort. Non seulement, je viens de dire à un parfait inconnu que Sasuke est gay mais en plus, j'ai donné des détails plutôt … personnels sur nos activités privées.

 _« Est-ce qu'il te prend parfois ou il est toujours soumis ? »_

 _« Ca ne te regarde pas. Est-ce que je te demande si tu portes des calçons ?»_

 _« Ok ! Uchiha est donc un parfait soumis. Son nom lui convient parfaitement en fait. Sas-Uke. Et pour te répondre, je n'aime pas les calçons, je préfère les boxer. »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler en lisant ce sms. Sas-Uke. Qui n'a jamais fait le jeu de mot et combien de regards noirs, je me suis pris en lui disant. Oh merde, ce mec est complètement barge, je voulais pas savoir qu'il portait des boxers, un string ou même rien. Il pourrait se promener complètement nu que ça serait pareil.

 _« Connaissant Uchiha, lui qui n'aime pas le changement, ça doit être monotone, vous ne devez pas varier souvent les positions. Dis-moi, bébé, je suis certain que ça te plairait si je te prenais contre un mur, là, maintenant. »_

Je sens mes joues chauffer, comment … comment sait-il ? … comment peut-il … et bien malgré moi, je sens le feu embrasé mes joues et mes reins. C'est vrai, avec Sasuke, c'est monotone, c'est quand lui l'a décidé, le soir dans le lit et rien d'autres. Je lui ai déjà dit que je voulais essayer de nouvelles positions, lieu, peu importe, je veux des nouvelles sensations. Mais il refuse toujours. Et un inconnu, par une simple phrase, me fait rêver et me donne envie.

 _« Bébé, je te laisse, il est tard. On a cours demain. Rêve bien de moi, Naruto. »_

 _« Bonne nuit. »_

Attend mais comment il connait mon nom ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Bah alors, t'as la tête dans le cul ? S'esclaffe Kiba en me voyant arriver.

Kiba c'est mon meilleur ami, beau brun, cheveux toujours en bataille, lui donnant un air sauvage. Deux triangles rouges tatoués sur les joues, tradition familiale à ce qu'il parait.

-J'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

-Sasuke t'as pas laissé dormir ? Se moque-t-il à nouveau.

Si seulement, c'était ça. En même temps, je me vois mal dire « non, pas du tout, hier en voulant envoyer un message à Sasu, je me suis trompé. Et le mec à qui j'ai envoyé le dit message, m'a chauffé comme jamais. Le peu que j'ai dormi, j'ai rêvé de cet inconnu et moi, contre un mur. Et toi, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » Non, je ne voyais pas vraiment lui dire ça.

Heureusement pour moi, l'arrivée du prof me sauva d'une quelconque réponse. Bon, je vais essayer de finir ma nuit pendant ce cours d'histoire. Avec un peu de chance, ça sera aussi soporifique que d'habitude, le prof se contente de lire son livre sans lever les yeux vers la classe. Je commence à m'endormir quand mon gsm vibre. Je le sors de mon sac, je me demande qui c'est.

 _« Salut bébé, bien dormi ? Tu as l'air fatigué ce matin. »_

Il m'a vu ? Ça veut dire qu'il est dans cette école ? Je regarde un à un mes camarades, peut-être qu'il est même dans cette classe !

 _« A qui la faute ? Si tu ne m'avais pas sorti ce genre de chose, hier soir. »_

 _« Oh bébé, si ce que je t'ai dit hier t'empêche de dormir, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand je m'approprierai ton corps ? Tu ne dormiras plus ou alors, je t'en empêcherai, en te faisant inlassablement mien. »_

Je me retiens de gémir en me mordant la lèvre. Bordel, comment ce mec pouvait-il me sortir ce genre de chose ? Et pourquoi mon corps réagit il à ces mots ? Je dois être en manque, je ne vois que ça comme explication, même si ça n'excuse pas mes réactions.

« _Tu rien du tout. Il n'est pas question que tu me fasses quoique ce soit. »_

 _« Je te ferai changer d'avis. Bébé, tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire là, maintenant. »_

Je sens qu'il va me dire une connerie ou un truc pour me déstabiliser. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir mais en même temps, je suis curieux.

 _« Je m'en moque, fais ce que tu veux. »_

 _« C'est gentil de m'en donné l'autorisation. Hmmm, je te prendrai bien sur le bureau du prof, t'en dis quoi ? »_

J'avale ma salive de travers. Que… quoi ? Je tousse pour retrouver une respiration normale. Je me répète mais ce type est complètement fou. Comment il peut me proposer ce genre de d'activité totalement indécente mais tellement … excitante.

-Hé, ça va mec ? S'inquiète Kiba levant les yeux de sa console portable pour me regarder.

-J'ai juste avalé de travers, t'inquiète, ça va passer.

Je le rassure en faisant un vague geste de la main. Il me jette un regard suspicieux et retourne à son jeu et moi, je relisais le message plusieurs fois.

« T _'es complètement barge. »._

Mais je ne reçois pas de réponse. Je me sens déçu, j'aurai aimé une réponse. A-t-il mal pris ma réponse ? Il n'a pas l'air si susceptible pourtant. C'est vrai que nous sommes en cours, il ne peut peut-être pas me répondre dans l'immédiat.

La sonnerie me tire de mes pensées. Kiba et moi sortons rejoindre les autres dans la cours. Nous sommes un groupe d'ami de quinze personnes et nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance. Il y a Sasuke, forcément. Sakura, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose et aux yeux verts, mon premier amour, elle m'en veut un peu depuis que je suis avec Sasuke. Ino, belle blonde aux yeux bleus, meilleure amie de Sakura, de vraies commères ces deux-là quand elles s'y mettent. La belle et douce Hinata, petite brune aux yeux blancs nacrés, d'une grande timidité, elle a été amoureuse de moi tout un temps. Elle m'a avoué être en couple depuis peu, mais ne veux pas le dire pour que Neji ne l'apprenne pas. Neji, c'est son cousin et monsieur est hyper protecteur, personne ne touche à sa cousine. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup physiquement si ce n'est que lui à de longs cheveux bruns. Nous avons ensuite Shino, un mec qui parle très peu et qui se cache toujours derrière des lunettes de soleil, était-il sensible des yeux ? Ce mec a une étrange passion pour les insectes, ce qui assez perturbant quand vous mangez et que vous le voyez jouer avec une araignée. Ça vous coupe l'appétit net. Il y a Lee et Tenten, les deux fans d'arts martiaux, ils nous annonceraient qu'ils sont en couple que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Shikamaru, un génie à plus de 200 de QI qui passent son temps à dormir car il s'ennuie toujours. Son meilleur ami, Choji, le mec le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré, un gars en or. Il nous prépare régulièrement de délicieux petits plats. Au début de nos études secondaires, un nouveau membre s'est rajouté à notre groupe, Gaara, un gothique avec le kanji tatoué sur le front, c'est mon deuxième meilleur ami. Plutôt peu bavard mais toujours une oreille attentive si besoin est. Un beau roux avec de putain de yeux verts qui vous font fondre ou peur. Avec lui, sont venu se greffer sa sœur et son frère. Ils ont deux-trois années en plus que nous et vont à l'université qui jouxte notre école. Temari fait des études de secrétariat et sort avec Shikamaru, ils nous ont surpris ces deux-là quand ils se sont mis ensemble. Qui aurait cru ça du plus grand flemmard et de la boule de nerf ? Et pour finir, Kankuro, il fait des études de … bah, en fait, j'en sais rien, il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il a un look de racaille, qui lui va plutôt bien et le langage qui va avec, finissant ses phrases par « jaan ». Il a souvent un étrange maquillage dessiné sur le visage. Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour de notre bande.

Quand je vois Sasuke, j'ai envie de courir vers lui et l'embrasser mais je sais qu'il ne voudra pas. Il n'a pas dit à ses parents qu'il est gay et il ne veut pas que ça se sache. Je soupire. Quand pourrions-nous être comme tous les couples et nous montrer, j'en ai marre de me cacher. Mon téléphone vibre. Je le sors et la réponse qu' **Il** a écrite me fait sourire.

« _Peut-être mais tu aimes ça. »_

C'est vrai, j'aime ça. C'est un peu comme une bouffée d'air frais, ça change de mon quotidien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire dobe ? me demanda Sasuke quand j'arrive à ses côtés.

-Pas toi, teme, ça s'est sûr, répliquai-je en perdant mon sourire.

Il ne me répond pas mais je vois à son regard qu'il est surpris. Je m'installe près de lui. Discrètement, j'essaie de lui prendre la main mais il la retire brusquement en me jetant un regard noir. Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse mais ce geste me blesse plus que je le montre. Je regarde, avec envie, Neji qui est assis sur les genoux de Gaara. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être comme eux. Pouvoir embrasser la personne que j'aime quand je veux, lui prendre la main, le prendre dans mes bras. Je croise le regard turquoise de Gaara qui me regarde tristement, c'est bien le seul qui sache ce que je ressens vraiment par rapport à ma relation avec Sasuke. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant avant de retourner en classe pour la reprise des cours.

Je m'installe dans le fond comme à mon habitude, Kiba me suit et s'assied à ma droite.

« _Pourquoi es-tu triste ? »_

Je regarde mon téléphone plus que surpris. Je vais finir par croire qu'il a des dons de voyance. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

 _« Je … Comment le sais-tu ? »_

 _« Je t'ai vu … alors ? »_

Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? On dit toujours que se confier à un inconnu fait du bien. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je veux lui faire confiance.

 _« J'en ai assez de cacher ma relation au monde. Ça me donne l'impression que je fais quelque chose de mal. »_

 _« Quitte-le »_

Je sursaute à la réponse rapide et brusque. Quitter Sasuke ? Comment je peux seulement envisager cette solution.

 _« Je l'aime »_

 _« Est-ce que c'est réciproque ? S'il t'aimait vraiment, il ne se cacherait pas, bébé. Si j'étais à sa place, je montrerai à tout le monde que tu es à moi. »_

Je rougis malgré moi. Comment cet homme faisait pour appuyer au bon endroit, pour dire les bons mots ? Pourquoi me chamboule-t-il autant ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je passe en vitesse à la bibliothèque avant de rentrer à la maison, il me faut des infos pour mon travail d'histoire comme si nous n'avons pas assez de boulot comme ça. Je suis tellement concentré sur mes recherches que je ne sens pas la personne qui se place derrière moi avant qu'elle ne pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Je sursaute et veux me retourner mais la prise sur mon bassin se fait plus forte.

-Ne te retourne pas bébé.

Je frissonne de plaisir en sentant un souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Il a une voix grave, sensuelle, remplie de désir.

-Tu es le mec des messages.

Il rigole. Bordel, même son rire est sexy. Un rire peut-il être sexy ? On va dire que oui car le sien l'est indéniablement. Quand est-ce qu'il a passé ses mains sous ma chemise ? Hmm qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

-J'aurai aimé que tu me trouves un autre surnom que « le mec des messages », bébé, me confie-t-il alors que je sens ses lèvres sur mon cou, ses mains caressant ma peau.

-Et comment je dois t'appeler alors ?

Je commence à haleter, j'aime son traitement mais je ne devrai pas. Je ne le connais pas et je suis avec Sasuke. Je ne dois pas ressentir tout ça, pourtant mon corps est brulant.

-Je te laisse choisir, tu trouveras le nom qui me convient, murmure-t-il alors que sa main vient de passer dans mon pantalon.

Quand est-ce qu'il a déboutonné mon pantalon ? Oh mon dieu, ne me dites pas qu'il fait ce que je pense qu'il fait. C'est vraiment trop bon et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir.

-Je vois que tu apprécies le traitement, bébé et bien que j'adore t'entendre gémir, tu ferais mieux d'être discret, tu ne veux pas attirer la bibliothécaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me mords violemment la lèvre pour retenir mes gémissements. Ce type va finir par me tuer. Sa main qui monte et qui descend sur mon membre, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement. Il me rend complètement fou. Il colle son bassin au mien et je sens qu'il est tout aussi excité que moi. Je veux lui faire perdre la tête, je ne veux pas être le seul dans cet état. Je frotte doucement mon bassin contre le sien et il gémit dans mon cou. Un sourire flotte sur mes lèvres alors qu'il accélère les mouvements de sa main.

-Tu es un démon, bébé, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu.

-Et si au contraire, j'ai envie de jouer ?

-Alors nous jouerons tous les deux, souffle-t-il alors que je me répands dans sa main.

Nous reprenons doucement notre respiration, lui, son front contre mon épaule. Je peux voir qu'il a les cheveux bruns courts ébouriffé. C'est tout ce que je vois de lui et ça me frustre. Il se redresse et s'essuie la main de ce que je peux voir et entendre.

-Merci bébé, j'espère te revoir prochainement, chuchote-t-il avant de m'embrasser la nuque.

Quand je me retourne pour voir qui il est, je ne vois personne, il a déjà quitté les lieux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je rentre à l'appartement et me rends compte qu'avec tout ça, j'ai oublié les bouquins. En même temps, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment. Non, ce qui me préoccupe, c'est Lust. Qui est Lust ? C'est le mec aux messages, faut suivre un peu, vous savez. Pourquoi Lust ? Je dois vraiment expliquer qu'après l'épisode de la bibliothèque que ce mec est un véritable démon de la luxure, Lust pour faire plus simple et plus court.

Je m'installe sur le canapé et me prend la tête entre mes mains. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'aime Sasuke mais Lust … Lust m'a fait ressentir des choses. Juste son souffle sur ma peau m'a fait frémir. Il déclenche des sensations en moi, que même Sasuke n'a jamais réussi à faire. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Comment je peux seulement envisager vouloir recommencer avec Lust ? Je veux plus, je voulais plus dans cette bibliothèque. Je le voulais lui, totalement, entièrement. Comment peut-on vouloir autant quelqu'un qu'on ne connait même pas ? Comment je peux désirer autant une autre personne que Sasuke, ça n'a aucun sens. Lust, qu'as-tu donc fait de moi ?

Mon téléphone sonne, me prévenant que je viens de recevoir un sms. J'en viens à espérer que ça soit Lust mais ce n'est que Sasuke, depuis quand je suis déçu quand il m'envoie un sms ?

 _« Hé Dobe, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ce midi ? S.»_

Dobe encore et toujours. Jamais un mot gentil, jamais un petit nom. Jamais de geste tendre. En même temps que puis-je attendre d'un glaçon comme lui. Il m'avait prévenu au départ. Mais inconsciemment, j'ai eu l'espoir de pouvoir de le faire changer d'avis, de ne pas nous cacher mais est-ce que j'avais tort ?

 _« Il ne m'arrive rien, je voulais simplement prendre la main de mon petit ami, c'est mal »_

 _« Tu sais ce que j'en pense, pas en public, j'ai pas envie de me montrer. S. »_

 _« C'est ça le problème avec toi, Uchiha, c'est toujours ce dont tu as envie, ce que tu veux et quand tu veux. Et moi, ce que je veux, tu t'en fou complètement. Il n'y a que le petit monde de sieur Sasuke qui compte, les autres on s'en fou. Mais tu sais quoi, Sasuke, j'en ai marre de tout ça, je n'en plus. Si tu ne veux pas me donner plus, c'est d'accord. Mais ne compte plus sur moi, je suis fatigué, Sas', fatigué de cette relation à sens unique »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? S.»_

 _« Comprend ce que tu veux mais je ne battrai plus pour une relation qui n'existe pas »_

Je souffle, est-ce que je venais vraiment d'envoyer bouler Sasuke ? Bizarrement, je ne reçois aucune réponse mais connaissant l'Uchiha, il me demandera des comptes demain. Est-ce que je prends la bonne décision ? Continuer cette relation qui nous conduit nulle part ou bien rompre et envisager quelque chose avec … mais à quoi je pense, moi, je le connais pas. On ne fait juste que s'échanger des sms depuis hier. Enfin si on ne tient pas compte de la bibliothèque. C'est juste un écart, très agréable mais un écart quand même.

Je viens de sortir de la douche quand on sonne à la porte. Je me dépêche d'enfiler un pantalon avant d'aller ouvrir. Sasuke se tient devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je demande franchement étonné.

-Je suis venu te parler, répond-t-il simplement.

-En semaine ? Où est donc passé le « on ne se verra que le weekend. En semaine, avec les cours, je n'ai pas le temps et blablas »

Je l'imite en prenant la voix pompeuse qu'il a quand il m'explique quelque chose, me prenant pour un con. Tiens, ça ne lui plait pas.

-Je veux des explications à propos de ça, m'ordonne-t-il en me montrant le sms que je lui ai envoyé plus tôt.

-C'est un sms, S'ke.

-Je le sais bien, baka, s'irrite-t-il en plissant les yeux, ce que je veux, c'est la signification de ces mots.

-Ce n'est pas assez clair ? Je n'en peux plus de notre relation à sens unique, Sasuke. Notre relation s'arrête ici, enfin si relation il y a eu un jour.

-C'est toi qui ne comprend pas que je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Mes parents ne le supporteraient pas, s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Toute façon qu'est-ce qu'un orphelin comme toi peut comprendre, tu peux te taper qui tu veux, ils ne te mettront jamais à la porte vu qu'ils sont morts.

Aie ça fait mal, pourtant il m'en a dit des trucs blessants depuis qu'on se connait mais ça … jamais … je vois dans ses yeux qu'il regrette ses paroles mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

-Naru … je …

-Tais-toi, je le coupe, je sens que j'ai les larmes aux bords des yeux. M'as-tu seulement aimé un jour ? Non, ne répond pas, je veux pas le savoir. Quoique ton corps ait assez parlé pour toi, durant nos ébats. Tu écartais les cuisses pour assouvir ton envie mais rien d'autres, pas une caresse, pas un baiser, rien. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu partais dès que c'était fini.

Un sourire amer prend place sur mes lèvres. A quoi bon se battre pour quelqu'un qui ne veut même pas de moi.

-Naru …

-Non, tais-toi, je t'ai dit. Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix, je ne veux plus t'entendre et surtout ne plus te voir. Je suppose qu'on devra se supporter vis-à-vis de nos amis communs mais en dehors de ça, toi et moi, on est rien. A partir de maintenant, c'est fini. Va-t-en.

-Naruto, supplie-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Dégage, je crie en balançant un verre contre le mur.

Quand j'entends la porte claquer, je tombe à genoux, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues, sans retenir mes sanglots. Il me faut un long moment avant de me calmer. Et je me sens vide. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. J'attrape mon téléphone.

 _« J'ai besoin de toi, Lust »._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand j'arrive à l'école, ils sont tous dans la cour. Je ne vous dis pas la tête que j'ai ce matin. Je me suis réveillé trop tard et en plus, j'ai dormi avec mon uniforme, du coup, il est chiffonné. J'ai les cheveux encore plus en bataille par rapport à d'habitude. Et pour couronné le tout, j'ai les yeux rougis et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.

-Salut les gars, dis-je en m'installant le plus loin de Sasuke.

Je me retrouve donc entre Neji et Gaara. En voyant que j'ai séparé les deux tourtereaux, je veux changer de place mais Gaara me retient.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Me chuchote-t-il

-Tout va bien, j'essaie de le rassurer.

-Tu pleures quand tout va bien ? Ironise-t-il.

-Je … *soupire* J'ai rompu avec Sasuke hier.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'écrient Sakura et Ino en chœur. Ça veut dire qu'il est à nouveau libre.

Je ne l'ai pas dit assez bas apparemment. Je grimace face aux questions des deux furies.

-Désolé les filles mais ça ne regarde que nous.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à leur répondre. En d'autres occasions, je leur aurai surement sorti des conneries, comme à mon habitude. Mais là, je n'avais pas envie d'être moi. En plus, Lust ne m'a pas répondu hier. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, je n'aurai plus de ses nouvelles. Je les laisse discuter et rejoins ma salle de cours, je n'ai pas envie de parler finalement. Tiens, j'ai reçu un message.

 _« Désolé bébé, je n'ai pas pu te répondre plus tôt. Hier soir, nous avons eu un dîner de famille à l'improviste. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et c'est quoi « Lust » ? »_

 _« Hier, j'ai rompu avec Sasuke et Lust … c'est le nom que je t'ai trouvé »_

 _« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas rompre. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? J'en serai flatté. Et pourquoi Lust ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute mais tu as joué dans ma prise de décision. Et Lust car tu es un véritable démon de la luxure »_

 _« Je veux bien être ton démon de la luxure personnel bébé, et je te ferai bien plus qu'hier, tu peux me croire. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit en quoi je peux t'aider »._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en repensant à l'épisode de la bibliothèque d'hier et il veut plus ?

 _« Parle-moi de toi »_

 _« Tu veux que je te parle de moi ? »_

 _« Oui, tu me connais et pas moi, donc j'ai envie de te connaitre »_

 _« Très bien ! Que veux-tu savoir ? »_

 _« Tu as quel âge ? »_

 _« 19 ans. Je suis étonné que tu ne m'aies pas demandé mon nom. »_

 _« J'y ai pensé mais tu ne me le dirais pas si je te le demandais x) tu es donc plus vieux. Est-ce que tu as un animal de compagnie ? »_

 _« Exact, je ne te le dirai pas. Ça te gène que je sois plus vieux ? Et non, je n'ai pas d'animal »_

 _« Non, ça ne me gêne pas, ça fait plutôt plaisir de savoir qu'un gars plus vieux soit attiré par moi. Ton plat préféré ? »_

 _« Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas tomber sous ton charme. Le steak hamburger »_

 _« Tu fais quoi comme étude ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas étudiant. »_

 _« Ah bon ? »_

 _« Je suis ébéniste »_

 _« On peut être ébéniste si jeune ? »_

 _« *rire* j'ai commencé ma formation à 15 ans. A la fin de mes secondaires, j'ai passé une année en stage chez Sasori, un ébéniste de renommée mondiale »_

 _« T'as trop de la chance, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais faire ce que je veux »_

 _« Tu veux faire quoi ? »_

 _« Tu vas te moquer de moi »_

 _« En quoi, je me moquerai de toi. Aucun métier n'est moins bien qu'un autre »_

 _« Je l'ai jamais dit à personne car la seule fois où j'en ai parlé ou soufflé l'idée, on s'est moqué de moi »_

 _« Je ne moquerai pas de toi, promis »_

 _« J'adore les vieux objets, leur origine, leur histoire. J'aimerai devenir antiquaire »_

 _« C'est un beau métier, pourquoi veux-tu que je me moque de toi ? »_

 _« Sasuke trouve ça idiot »_

 _« Et lui c'est un con. Certes, ce n'est pas un métier facile mais c'est un très beau métier. »_

 _« Merci. Dis, tu me montreras ce que tu fabrique ? »_

 _oOoOoOoOoOo_

J'avais passé une excellente journée grâce à Lust. Bon, malgré quelques blagues douteuses, de mauvais sous-entendu, il est plutôt sympa comme gars. Il a même réussit à me faire oublier Sasuke. Mais je pense qu'il a une chose à laquelle je ne me ferai jamais, il drague comme un manche. Il a osé m'envoyer un truc de ouf « si t'étais un sandwich à McDo, tu serais le Mc-nifique ». J'ai hésité entre rire ou être choqué. J'ai préféré rire et lui ai répondu d'éviter ce genre de phrase, de simplement rester lui-même.

Bon ce soir, je sors, ça me changera les idées, si je reste enfermé, je vais à nouveau broyer du noir. Alors, pantalon de cuir noir, chemise blanche à moitié ouverte et le pendentif de mamie Tsunade. Une main dans les cheveux pour me donner un air sauvage, je suis prêt pour aller danser toute la nuit.

« _Hé Lust, si ça te tente, je vais à l'Akatsuki ce soir, la boîte sur la cinquième. Rejoins-moi »_

Ça doit faire une demi-heure que je me déhanche sur la piste, évitant du mieux que je peux les mains baladeuses. Y a pas à dire, danser permets vraiment d'oublier les soucis. Tiens, revoilà le mec lourd de tout à l'heure.

-Hé Salut, je peux t'offrir un verre ? me dit-il en souriant et en me tendant un verre.

Alors que je veux le remettre à sa place, deux mains se positionnent sur mes hanches, exactement comme hier à la bibliothèque.

-Non, tu ne peux pas, il est avec moi, grogne une voix derrière moi.

Lust ! Il est venu finalement. Je prends appui sur son torse alors qu'il raffermit sa prise sur ma taille.

-Tu m'as manqué bébé, merci pour l'invitation.

Je souris.

-Je suppose que la condition de ne pas me retourner est valable aussi pour aujourd'hui.

-Tu as tout compris, ça te dérange ?

-Je te trouve que ça a un côté assez excitant, dis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté pour lui donner accès à mon cou.

Nous dansons ainsi de longues minutes, je profite de tout ce que je peux, de tout ce qu'il me donne, ses caresses, ses baisers sur ma peau, sa chaleur. Pourtant, il y a une chose dont j'ai envie la, tout de suite. Je veux gouter ses lèvres.

-Embrasse-moi, je souffle.

-En es-tu sur ? me demande-t-il sur le même ton.

-Oui

Il leva une main pour la placer sur mes yeux. Je souris, encore, ne pas le voir hein. Il penche ma tête en arrière. Il est plus grand que moi, j'ai la tête sur son épaule. Je tourne un peu la tête sur le côté, pas pour le voir non, mais pour me tourner vers lui. Et là, enfin, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entrouvre les lèvres pour pouvoir jouer avec sa langue. Bon sang, même ses baisers sont divins, est-il doué pour tout ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Trois semaines sont passées depuis notre premier baiser et d'autres ont suivi, plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Dit comme ça, ça fait un peu ado fleur bleue mais je ne vois pas d'autres façons de le dire. Vous vous dites surement que je vais bien vite pour remplacer Sasuke mais je me moque de votre avis.

Je disais donc que ça faisait trois semaines et c'est comme vivre dans un rêve. Depuis ce premier baiser, je passe des soirées magnifiques avec lui. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas à quoi il ressemble. Il lui arrive très souvent de venir derrière moi et de poser un bandeau sur les yeux. Ça me rappelle vendredi quand on était dans une salle de classe vide. Mais je m'égare. J'arrive enfin devant l'école, un énorme sourire niais aux lèvres. Je rejoins les autres en lançant un tonitruant « bonjour ». Les filles, Kiba, Choji et Lee me rendirent leur bonjour et j'eu droit à un signe de tête de la part des autres.

-T'as l'air en forme Naruto, commenta Sakura.

-J'ai bien dormi cette nuit, je réponds sans perdre mon sourire. En fait, ça fait une semaine que je dors absolument bien.

-Et tu peux nous dire, ce qui te fait dormir aussi bien.

-Nan, c'est un secret.

Je rigole avec les filles alors qu'elles essaient de me tirer les vers du nez. Je recule doucement avant de rentrer dans un de mes amis. Je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec le frère de Gaara.

-Oh désolé Kankuro.

-T'inquiète, beau blond.

Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué que Kankuro avait une belle voix, elle est semblable à celle de Lust. Ah, ah, ah, Naruto t'es idiot, comme ci il s'intéresserait à quelqu'un comme toi. Il n'aime pas les plus petits, rappelle-toi l'épisode quand Konohamaru lui était rentré dedans.

-Naruto.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à Sasuke, qui vient de m'appeler. Tiens, ça y est, il me reparle parce que depuis notre rupture, il ne m'a adressé aucun mot. Bon c'est vrai que je lui ai demandé de ne plus m'adresser la parole. Il veut peut être s'excuser des paroles qu'il a eu ce soir-là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu …

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ce dernier m'attrape par la nuque et m'embrasse. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe là. Depuis quand Sasuke Uchiha embrasse-t-il devant tout le monde ? Mieux encore, pourquoi Sasuke Uchiha m'embrasse-t-il, moi ? Ni une, ni deux, je le repousse et lui fout mon poing dans la gueule. Il recule, la lèvre en sang.

-Putain Naruto, tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

-Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais, commence-t-il à crier, s'essuyant la lèvre du revers de la main.

-Tu as eu ta chance, tu l'as pas saisie, il est trop tard maintenant, c'est fini, je crie à mon tour.

Sasuke s'en va furieux, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Kankuro est parti comme une furie, les poings serrés. Est-il amoureux de Sasuke ? Après, ça ne me regarde pas, je ne me perdrais pas ma bonne humeur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _« Hé Lust, rejoins-moi au parc à 18h. »_

 _« Enfin, si tu veux me voir »_

 _« J'ai toujours envie de te voir, bébé et pas seulement te voir »_

Merde, je suis en retard, j'ai voulu rentrer me changer pour enlever mon uniforme. Et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je me retrouve à courir. Shit, il est 18h10. Je bouscule au passage une vieille dame, je m'excuse mais me fait quand même insulter de « sale garnement mal élevé ». J'accélère ma course mais quand j'arrive, personne n'est là. Est-ce que je l'ai raté ? Je suis comment dire déçu. Je suis arrivé trop tard.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout est devenu noir, surpris, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Un bandeau vient d'être placé devant les yeux. On me mordille l'oreille.

-Tu es en retard, me souffle Lust à l'oreille. Tu trembles, tu as froid ?

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, maintenant, je suis habitué à le rencontrer les yeux bandés. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il passe les siens autour de ma taille et je l'embrasse. Comme ses lèvres m'avaient manqué.

-Non, je croyais que je t'avais raté, j'avoue, gêné.

-Tu es trop mignon, se moque-t-il gentiment.

Pour le faire taire, je commence à passer mes mains sur son visage. Je débute par ses cheveux puis fais le tour de son visage. Je passe mes doigts sur ses yeux, je descends pour retracer son nez.

-Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interroge-t-il

-Comme je ne peux pas te voir, j'essaie de te dessiner avec mes doigts, j'explique calmement en continuant mon exploration.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Halète-t-il

-Je pense que je vais devoir le réétudier plusieurs fois pour le connaître par cœur, j'avoue en passant un doigt sur les lèvres.

Je repasse mon doigt plusieurs fois avant qu'il le prenne dans sa bouche et commence à le lécher, le sucer, le mordiller. Oh mon dieu. Il me pousse doucement contre un arbre et se colle contre moi. Il laisse mon doigt pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Il me soulève et j'en profite pour passer mes jambes autour de lui. La rencontre de nos bassins nous arrache un gémissement. Il interrompt le baiser, posant son front sur le mien.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous calmer, bébé, sinon je réponds plus de rien.

-Lust, j'ai envie de toi, gémis-je en bougeant mon bassin le faisant grogner.

-Moi aussi Naruto mais nous ne ferons rien ce soir, réplique-t-il en me bloquant contre l'arbre pour m'empêcher de bouger.

-Pourquoi ? Je râle

C'est vrai ça, si nous en avons envie tous les deux, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous arrêter. C'est qu'il a de la poigne le bougre, je n'arrive pas à bouger d'un centimètre.

-Parce que je veux te regarder dans les yeux quand je te ferai l'amour.

Là, sur le coup, j'arrête de bouger.

-Tu as dit quoi là ?

-Tu as très bien compris, ne me fais pas répéter, bébé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu es en retard !

Voilà comment m'accueille Gaara, avec un regard noir en prime, alors que j'ai qu'une toute petite demi-heure de retard. Comme nous étions vendredi, nous avons prévu de faire une soirée chez la fratrie no Sabaku. Seulement, je voulais prévenir Lust que je ne le verrai pas ce soir mais la discussion a un peu dévié. Du coup, j'ai raté le métro prévu qui m'amène direct à la station près de chez notre beau roux. Bon allez, on sort la bouille toute triste avec la lèvre qui tremble.

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi, Naruto, gronde Gaara en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Mais Gaaraaaaaaaaa, c'est pas de ma faute si tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville. J'ai dû prendre trois métros différents pour arriver ici.

-Il y a un métro qui arrive direct, ici, comment ça se fait que tu ais du en prendre trois ?

Merde, il connait les horaires des métros par cœur ou quoi ?

-Rohh ça va, je discutais avec Lust et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'avoue vaincu prenant un air boudeur.

-Lust ?

Oups, c'est vrai j'ai parlé de Lust à personne. Faut dire que je veux le garder que pour moi, j'ai pas envie qu'on me le pique. Je l'ai, je le garde. Enfin ce n'est pas Gaa qui va me le piquer, il est fou de son Neji d'amourrrrrrr. Pourquoi il me dévisage comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Ah vi, il attend une réponse.

-Je te raconterai plus tard.

Il approuve d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu as pris ce qu'il faut ?

Je lui montre mon sac dans lequel j'ai mis des vêtements de change. Etant donné que nos soirées, nous savons quand elles commencent mais jamais quand elles finissent. Et que j'habite comme je l'ai dit plus haut, de l'autre côté de la ville et qu'il n'y a plus de métro, Gaara m'oblige à rester sur place.

Il me laisse enfin rentrer. Je vais dans le salon et fais le tour de la pièce pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. Et c'est alors que je me prends le pied dans le tapis d'orient-super-cher-tu-fais-tomber-une-goutte-de-soda-dessus-je-te-tue et que je m'étale de tout mon long. Je ferme les yeux attendant le choc qui ne vient pas. Depuis quand le sol est doux et chaud ? J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur un torse, mes yeux remontent le torse pour tomber sur un visage au sourire amusé.

-Tu vas un peu vite en besogne Naruto, je ne savais pas qu'on était déjà si intime, jaan.

Mon visage s'embrase. Je suis tombé pile poil entre les jambes de Kankuro, qui était assis dans un des fauteuils. Son torse ayant amorti ma chute. Je me redresse vite fait, rigolant en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour cacher ma gêne.

-Ah, ah, désolé Kankuro, c'est à cause de ce tapis, tu sais que lui et moi, nous ne nous entendons pas très bien, je plaisante.

Il ne me répond pas mais me fait un sourire que je trouve énigmatique. Tiens, il ne s'est pas maquillé aujourd'hui. Il est encore plus séduisant que dans mes souvenirs et légèrement musclé comme j'aime. Mais à quoi je pense moi.

-Bon, je vais préparer les boissons, je déclare avant de m'enfuir vers la cuisine.

Je sors tout ce qu'il faut pour préparer des Caipirinha, de la cachaca, des citrons vert et le sucre. Je suis occupé à couper les citrons quand Gaara me rejoint dans la cuisine. Il s'assied au bar devant moi.

-Lust ?, demande-t-il simplement.

-Tu te rappelle Il y a un mois quand on m'a piqué mon portable ?

Il affirme d'un signe de tête.

-J'en ai acheté un nouveau et tu sais comme moi que je suis une quiche avec tout ce qui est appareil électronique. En plus, je n'avais plus vos numéros. J'ai voulu envoyer un message à Sasuke mais en tapant le numéro, je me suis trompé d'un chiffre. J'ai tout de suite envoyé un autre message pour m'excuser de l'erreur. Et là, il me répond qu'il s'en fou qu'à partir de maintenant, on est ensemble.

Gaara lève un sourcil surpris.

-Ouais, je sais, complètement barge. Donc j'ai continué à lui répondre que ce n'était pas possible, vu qu'on ne se connaissait pas et que de toute façon, j'étais déjà en couple. On a continué à parler et avant de se coucher, t'sais ce qu'il me dit ?

Un coup d'œil à Gaara me confirme qu'il m'écoute attentivement et qu'il veut savoir. Il ne le montre pas comme ça, parce qu'il parle peu mais Gaara adore les commérages.

-Il me dit qu'il voulait me prendre contre un mur à ce moment-là et il me souhaite bonne nuit. Tu te rends compte ? En plus, il me connait parce qu'il m'a appelé par mon prénom alors que je ne lui ai pas dit. Le lendemain, on a recommencé à s'envoyé des sms. Et … quoi ?

Gaara me regarde encore plus surpris.

-Il t'envoie des messages comme quoi vous êtes ensemble et qu'il veut te prendre contre un mur et tu continues à lui répondre ?

-Bah ouais, il … comment dire …, je fronce les sourcils le temps de trouver mes mots, il me fait ressentir des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant, je sais, c'est bizarre. Tu sais qu'avec Sasuke, ça a toujours été « programmé ». Tels jours à telle heure. Toujours de la même façon, jamais de nouveauté. Monotone quoi. Je veux dire en un mois, Lust m'a fait découvrir beaucoup plus de plaisir que Sasuke en un an.

-T'as fait découvrir ? S'étonne-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir face à la question. Je lui raconte alors l'épisode de la bibliothèque, la boite de nuit, nos rencontres tous les soirs depuis quelques temps, la soirée d'hier. Je lui dis tout, comme à mon habitude. Il me regarde les yeux légèrement écarquillés, signe qu'il est vraiment surpris.

-Il sait qui tu es mais toi non.

-C'est ça. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un dont on ne connait pas l'identité ? Attention, je ne dis pas que je suis amoureux mais je me sens bien avec lui. Et je me dis que peut être, si tout se passe bien … bah … pourquoi pas.

-Et que sais-tu de lui exactement ?

Gaara et sa tendance à mettre le doigt là où il faut.

-Eh bien, il a les cheveux bruns coupés court, il n'est pas étudiant car il a suivi une formation à quinze ans, il embrasse comme un dieu, il est un peu plus grand que moi, il a des mains qui me rendent complètement fou. Je t'ai dit qu'il embrasse divinement.

Gaara me regarde clairement amuser par mes paroles.

-Deux fois.

-Bah je vais encore te le dire une fois, ses baiser sont absolument di-vins. Quoi d'autre ? Il a dix-neuf ans et il est ébéniste.

Mon ami perd son sourire pour me regarder complètement choqué. Enfin vous imaginez, vous, Gaara les yeux grands écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte. Non ? Pourtant, c'est exactement la tête qu'il fait. Je lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Au même moment la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et laisse entrer Kankuro.

-Bah alors, les mecs vous faites quoi ? Ils ont soif là-bas.

-Tu te tapes mon frère, lâche-t-il dans un souffle, toujours aussi choqué.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne me tape pas son frère, je me tape Lust. Enfin non, je me le tape pas, j'entretiens une relation avec lui. Qu'est-ce que Kankuro vient faire la dedans ? Une présence dans mon dos et deux bras qui m'enlacent. Un souffle chaud contre mon oreille. Je reconnaitrais ses bras n'importe où … Lust.

-Hé bébé, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçu que ça soit moi, jaan.

Kankuro ! Mon fantasme de ces dernières semaines et mon premier fantasme d'adolescent sont la même et unique personne. Oh bordel. Lust est Kankuro … Kankuro est Lust. Mes deux fantasmes sont un. De quoi, mon premier fantasme c'est Sasuke ? Pas du tout, la première personne sur qui j'ai fantasmé, c'est Kankuro.

Je m'en rappelle comme-ci c'était hier. J'avais 12 ans, lui 14. Gaara m'avait invité à passer l'après-midi chez lui. Il venait d'arriver en ville et pour faire connaissance avec lui, j'avais accepté. Nous jouions à la console quand il a débarqué dans le salon, seulement vêtu d'un jean. Il venait de se doucher vu qu'il avait encore les cheveux humides. J'en ai profité pour le détaillé aussi discrètement que je le pouvais, c'est-à-dire comme une quiche, il faut bien. Ce fut à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'étais gay ainsi que les nombreux rêves qui avait suivis cette rencontre. Hum. Mais je me rappelais aussi du regard noir qu'il m'avait lancé quand il a remarqué mes coups d'œil.

A partir de ce jour-là, je me suis contenté des conversations amicales sans rien osé tenter.

-Hé bébé, ça va ? Me souffle-t-il inquiet.

Faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi silencieux. Mais là, j'ai trop de chose en tête et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

-Je … j'ai … il faut que je sorte, j'ai besoin d'air.

Je le sens qu'il se crispe, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal ou qu'il croie que je le rejette alors que je dois réfléchir alors je lui prends la main.

-Allons faire un tour dans le jardin, j'ajoute toujours sans le regarder mais en le tirant à ma suite.

J'ai un peu peur de ce que je ferai si je le regarde. Je l'entraîne dans le jardin jusqu'au vieux chêne. Ah ce que j'aime cet arbre. Combien d'heures j'ai passé ici, assis contre le tronc, seul ou avec les amis. Je me sens apaisé à cet endroit. Nous restons comme ça, sans un mot. Moi, toujours dos à lui.

-Bébé, retourne-toi, supplie-t-il presque.

Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine, en entendant l'intonation de sa voix. Doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire peur ou simplement pour me donner du courage, je ne sais pas. Lentement, je me retourne pour être face à lui. Je garde pourtant le regard fixé sur sa chemise. Il pose un doigt sous mon menton.

-Regarde-moi, ordonne-t-il en me relevant la tête.

Ça y est ! Je plonge dans son regard et j'y lis de la peur, du doute, de la tristesse, de l'espoir et quelque chose de doux que je n'arrive pas à nommer. Mes mains bougent d'elles-mêmes, se posant sur son visage, le redessinant comme hier soir, photographiant chacun de ses traits.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Soupire-t-il de bien-être.

-Je dessine ton visage, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Tu l'as déjà fait hier.

-Oui mais aujourd'hui, je le dessine avec mes yeux aussi, pour pouvoir mettre un visage sur mon fantasme.

-Ton fantasme, répète-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu oublies que nous sommes en couple depuis bientôt un mois.

-Vraiment ? Prouve-le.

Je le provoque, je le sais mais j'ai besoin de savoir s'il est honnête et sérieux avec moi.

Il hausse ses sourcils.

-Ce que nous avons fait ces derniers jours, n'en est pas la preuve ? Se moque-t-il légèrement.

-Non … Prouves-moi que tu étais … que tu es sérieux, que tout ceci ne soit pas juste une blague quelconque dont je fais l'objet. Je me rappelle le regard que tu m'as lancé quand on s'est rencontré la première fois. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?

Il fronce les sourcils, je le vois qu'il essaie de se rappeler l'épisode dont je lui parle.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir regardé d'une manière particulière, admet-il.

-Tu m'as lancé un regard noir, j'avoue alors qu'il me regarde surpris.

-Oh, oui, je me rappelle mais je ne te fusillais pas du regard. En fait, je n'avais pas mis mes lentilles et je te voyais flou, je suis désolé si tu as pensé le contraire.

Nous rigolons tous les deux devant le ridicule de la situation. Puis je me calme, mais attend …

-Tu portes des lentilles ? M'étonnais-je.

-Je portais, j'ai subi une intervention l'année passée pour corriger ma vue, m'explique-t-il tout en se rapprochant de moi.

-Kankuro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je demande en me reculant.

Il continue à s'avancer vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans mon cou.

-Tu m'as demandé de te prouver que je suis sincère, c'est ce que je fais.

Un baiser dans le cou.

-Je t'observe depuis que je te connais. Ça doit faire maintenant deux ou trois ans que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi, continue-t-il en embrassant ma mâchoire.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Deux ans ?

-Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Uchiha, je m'en suis voulu de ne pas être venu te voir en premier, avoue-t-il en remontant le long de ma joue.

Il aurait voulu … en premier … mais … pourquoi ?

-Quand tu t'es trompé de numéro et que j'ai compris que c'était toi, si au début, je prenais ça pour un jeu. Après, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de t'avoir pour moi. L'occasion de tenter ma chance.

Il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille, m'arrachant un gémissement, avant de m'avouer quelque chose qui fit complètement tomber mes barrières.

-Ce mois, passé avec toi, m'a fait comprendre que j'étais irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de toi, bébé.

Je le regarde, les yeux grands ouverts. Lui, me regarde appréhendant ma réaction. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrasse. Il glisse ses mains sous mon t-shirt. J'allais commencer à enlever sa chemise quand la pluie se mit à tomber à seau. Kankuro prend ma main et se met à courir en me tirant derrière lui.

-Kanku, la maison est par là, je le renseigne comme s'il ne savait pas où est sa maison, Naruto t'es con.

-On va pas à la maison, c'est plus court où je t'emmène, me sourit-il.

Nous arrivons devant une petite maisonnette au bout du jardin. Il ouvre la porte et me pousse à l'intérieur. Après avoir fermé la porte, il allume la lumière. Nous sommes tous les deux trempés, nos vêtements nous collent à la peau. Je regarde autour de moi, le mur du fond est couvert d'outils en tout genre. Il y a aussi quelques meubles en bois, une scie circulaire sur la droite. Une table sur des tréteaux sur la gauche avec des feuilles éparpillées dessus.

-C'est ton atelier ? Je demande surpris.

-Oui mais je te montrerai plus tard, pour le moment suis-moi, on va se sécher avant d'attraper la crève.

Tiens, je n'avais pas vu la porte à notre gauche, je le suis pour arriver dans une chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'une chambre vient faire ici ?

-Parfois, je travaille tard donc pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde, je dors ici. J'ai aménagé une chambre et un petit coin salle de bain. Ça arrange tout le monde comme ça, m'explique-t-il comme s'il avait entendu la question. Il ouvre une armoire et me lance un essuie éponge, avant d'en prendre une pour lui. Il déboutonne sa chemise et commence à l'enlever, en s'essuyant les cheveux. Je dégluti avec difficulté. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte à quel point il est sexy ?

Je m'avance vers lui, lui enlève l'essuie des mains et ôte sa chemise avant de fondre sur sa bouche. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Il entrouvre la bouche et nous approfondissons notre baiser. Un combat commence alors, sans qu'aucun de nous ne veuille vraiment gagné. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons restant l'un contre l'autre.

-Naruto ?

Je lui fais un sourire innocent, en m'écartant de lui, avant d'ouvrir les vannes de douche. Gardant mon air innocent, j'ôte mon haut pour l'envoyer rejoindre la chemise jetée un peu plus tôt. Le regard de Kankuro s'assombrit en me regardant faire. Je déboutonne mon pantalon et le fais doucement glisser le long de mes jambes.

-Bébé, tu joues avec le feu là, grogne-t-il le regard empli de désir.

-Alors, viens jouer avec moi, j'ajoute avec un clin d'œil pendant que mon boxer rejoint le reste de mes vêtements.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et entre dans la douche. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour me rejoindre sous l'eau. Je jette un coup d'œil appréciateur à son corps, tout en passant la langue sur mes lèvres. Il me regarde avec un sourire carnassier, tout en me plaquant contre la paroi de la douche, se collant contre moi. Lorsque nos érections entrent en contact, nous gémissons à l'unisson.

Je glisse ma main entre nos deux corps, m'empare son membre et commence un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il pose ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps pour prendre appuis sur la paroi, son souffle est saccadé, son regard est troublé mais il ne me lâche pas des yeux. J'accélère le mouvement, lui arrachant un grognement. Je me laisse glisse le long de la paroi pour me retrouver à genoux devant lui. Je passe la langue sur le gland le faisant frémir.

-Naruto, gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Ouvre les yeux, chéri, je veux te voir.

Il les réouvre aussi vite que je prends son érection en bouche. Il glisse une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et guide mes mouvements, leur donnant la vitesse qu'il veut. Quelques mouvements plus tard, il se libéra dans ma bouche. Je fais une légère grimace en avalant, il faut dire que ce n'est pas si bon que ça.

-Désolé Naru, j'aurai du …, commence-t-il en m'aidant à me relevant mais je l'interromps en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ne t'excuses pas, te voir étais particulièrement excitant, je le rassure en commençant à nous savonner.

-Et toi ? demande-t-il en regardant mon entre-jambe.

-Te donner du plaisir m'a entièrement satisfait, je souris gêné.

Il m'embrasse doucement en nous rinçant. Nous sortons de la douche.

-Tu peux me prendre des vêtements si tu veux, je vais mettre sécher les autres, propose-t-il.

Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers son armoire. J'enfile un boxer, un jean légèrement trop grand et pour finir, je lui prends un pull noir qui est trop large. C'est bien ce qu'il me semble, il a une carrure légèrement plus large que la mienne. Les manches sont tellement longues que je ne vois pas mes mains. Je soupire et décide de visiter son atelier. Il y a des choses magnifiques. Des tables de chevets, un coffre à jouets ancien, des chaises louis XV et puis dans un coin un bureau attire mon attention. Je m'approche doucement. C'est un bureau en chêne massif mais ce qu'il m'attire le plus dessus c'est le dessin qui y est gravé : un magnifique Kyubi. Je passe doucement la main dessus, j'ai l'impression que si j'appuie, je vais l'abimer.

-ça te plait ? me demande Kankuro alors qu'il m'enlace.

-C'est beau, je chuchote. C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

-Oui, c'est le seul meuble que j'ai fait ici. Le reste, j'ai simplement fait de la restauration.

-Tu as un don magnifique. Tu es vraiment doué de tes mains.

Je suis complètement sous le charme de son œuvre. Il me retourne pour que je lui fasse face, me soulève et m'assoit sur le bureau. Il s'installe entre mes jambes.

-Tu sais, il n'est pas totalement fini, m'avoue-t-il, un sourire en coin.

-Je le trouve parfait comme il est pourtant.

Je m'étonne et je remarque qu'il ne porte qu'un pantalon, je ne peux m'empêcher mon regard de parcourir chaque parcelle de sa peau.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire ?

Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le caresse.

-Il faut vérifier sa solidité, avoue-t-il en m'enlevant le pull.

-Oh vraiment ? Je m'étonne faussement.

-Oui, il faut savoir s'il résiste ah … comment dire … aux secousses.

-Aux secousses ? Hum … j'ai peut-être une idée, dis-je en glissant un doigt sous la ceinture et le rapproche de moi.

-Je crois qu'on a la même idée alors, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de s'en emparer.

Il passe ses mains partout sur mon corps mais ne le touche pas. Juste des effleurements, du bout des doigts, une véritable torture. Il joue avec moi et ça l'amuse.

-Kanku, arrête de jouer avec moi, j'ai envie de toi, je souffle retenant mes gémissements.

-Te retiens pas bébé, je veux t'entendre, murmure-t-il en léchant chaque parcelle de ma peau

Quand il arrive au niveau de la ceinture, je prends appui sur mes bras pour me soulever pour qu'il puisse enlever pantalon et boxer. Je me retrouve nu sur le bureau. Je gémis quand il effleure une partie extrêmement sensible.

-Tu es magnifique, bébé, murmure mon brun.

-Et toi, tu parles trop, je te veux en moi, je rétorque sur le même ton en essayant de lui enlever son pantalon.

Je bataille quelques instants avec le bouton avant que l'objet du délit, tombe sur ses chevilles. Il rigole en voyant mes difficultés et se charge lui-même du dernier vêtement. J'observe son magnifique corps et je n'avais pas remarqué mais il est quand même bien gâté par la nature. Mon dieu … je suis à la fois effrayer et exciter. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je suis vierge? Du moins, de ce côté-là. J'ai toujours été au-dessus, je tiens à préciser. Kankuro a du remarqué mon regard car il m'embrasse.

-T'inquiète pas bébé, nous allons y aller en douceur, nous ne sommes pas obligé d'aller plus loin, nous avons tout notre temps.

-Non, j'en ai envie, j'appréhende un peu, je t'assure, je le rassure.

Je lui prends la main et commence à mordiller, lécher, sucer ses doigts. Il enlève sa main et la glisse entre mes cuisses et joue avec mon anneau de clair avant de glisser un premier doigt à l'intérieur. C'est assez étrange comme sensation, il le bouge et je m'y habitue. Il ajoute ensuite un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt. Quand je suis bien préparé, il se baisse pour prendre un préservatif dans la poche de son pantalon. Il déchire l'emballage et l'enfile sur son membre gorgé de sang. Il me tire vers lui pour me placer sur le bord du bureau et se positionne devant mon entrée.

-Bébé, regarde-moi dans les yeux, ne me quitte pas du regard, m'ordonne-t-il et je ne peux qu'obéir.

Lentement, il commence à entrer en moi. Malgré toute la douceur qu'il y met, je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Il faut préciser qu'il est plus gros que trois malheureux doigts. Il m'embrasse en me murmurant des mots que je ne comprends pas. Ne supportant pas plus longtemps, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et le fais entrer en moi en un coup, m'arrachant un cri. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée quand je vois son regard horrifié.

-Bébé, tu …

-Ne t'inquiète … pas, ça … va aller, halète-je en sentant la douleur.

Il caresse mes flans et s'empare de mes lèvres pour faire passer la douleur plus vite. Il est vraiment doué de ses mains, il me donne des sensations … ouah … je commence à bouger mon bassin et ça va mieux.

-Bouge.

Il se retire quasi entièrement pour rentrer d'un coup frappant ma prostate en même temps, m'arrachant un cri de pure plaisir cette fois-ci. J'accroche mes bras autour de sa nuque et nous plongeons dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

-Tu es si serré, bébé, grogne-t-il en touchant à nouveau ma glande.

-Va plus vite, gémis-je qui résonne plus comme un ordre à mes oreilles.

Il obéit et accélère ses coups de rein. Il ne nous fait que quelques minutes pour jouir tous les deux en même temps. Il s'appuie sur moi, je lui caresse le dos. Nous reprenons notre souffle sans nous lâcher du regard, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il se retire et me prends dans ses bras.

-Prêt pour le second round ? demande-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

-Second round ?

-La nuit fait que commencer, bébé, rigole-t-il en m'emmenant dans la chambre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveille doucement après une merveilleuse nuit. Je me redresse et mon immense sourire est vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur aux creux de mes reins. Ouais, apparemment, j'ai oublié le léger désagrément du matin, je n'ai plus ou pas du tout l'habitude d'être en dessous, moi. Mais quand je repense à cette nuit, je sens mon sourire revenir. Je me retourne sur le côté pour voir l'homme qui a passé la nuit avec moi. Il dort sur le ventre, la tête tourné vers la fenêtre, ses cheveux bruns décoiffés cachant son visage. Le drap a du glisser quand je me suis redressé, il s'est arrêté à la limite de ses fesses. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer le bout de mes doigts sur sa peau pâle, le long de son dos. Il grogne mais ne se réveille pas. J'adore ce son. Enfin surtout quand il grognait hier soir… too sexy.

Je me lève et vais prendre une douche rapide. Où sont mes vêtements ? Ah voilà mon pantalon et maintenant où est mon haut ? Je farfouille un peu. Tiens, sa chemise. Je la porte à mon nez, elle a son odeur. Non, je ne ressemble pas à une ado ou peut-être un peu, mais je m'en fiche. Bon allez, je la mets.

Une fois habillé, je vais embrasser mon beau au bois dormant, il me répond par un grognement, m'arrachant un rire. Je traverse le jardin en sens inverse par rapport à hier et entre dans la cuisine. Ils sont tous attablé, discutant joyeusement. Même Shikamaru est déjà levé.

-Tu es bien matinal, Shika, je commente en m'installant à côté de lui.

Il me regarde bizarrement avant de me lancer un sourire en coin.

-Il est presque 17h Naru, explique-t-il, mais je vois qu'il y en a un qui a passé une bonne nuit.

Quoi ? 17h déjà ? En même temps, on en a profité toute la nuit jusqu'à très tôt ce matin. Je souris en me remémorant notre nuit. Gaara arrive et s'installe à côté de moi.

-Vous êtes de corvée de repas ce soir, vu que nous n'avez rien fait hier soir, me salue-t-il.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Justement, on n'était pas là, on n'a rien à rattraper.

-Vous faites le repas, ordonne-t-il en me regardant sur le côté.

-Oui maman, j'accepte en soufflant.

Quand Gaara ordonne, on se plie aux ordres point. Je me lève pour me servir un mug de café et retourne à ma place. Je prends un muffin que les filles ont du faire cette aprèm. Je meurs de faim. Normal, vu que nous n'avons rien mangé hier soir.

-Oh faites, pourquoi vous êtes tous ici ? Je questionne. Normalement, nous n'avions prévu qu'une soirée hier.

-Ah cause de l'orage, m'explique Hinata les joues rouges.

Je lui souris, après autant d'année, elle est toujours aussi timide avec nous quand elle prend la parole.

-L'orage ?

-Bah oui, idiot, l'orage hier soir. Il pleuvait à torrent donc nous avons passé la nuit ici.

Bizarre, je n'ai rien entendu cette nuit, j'avais d'autres occupations. Je glousse.

La porte fenêtre de la cuisine s'ouvre et Kankuro entre, encore un peu endormi … Sexy.

-Ah Kankuro, te voilà enfin, je peux savoir où tu étais passé, le réprimande Temari. Tu devais faire les courses ce matin.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Temari, j'ai bien dormi et toi ? Ironise-t-il

-Oui bonjour, mais tu pourrais me répondre.

-J'avais une activité bien plus intéressante que les courses, jaan.

Il s'approche de son frère, lui ébouriffe les cheveux puis passe entre nous deux, la main sur le dossier de la chaise, il se penche pour prendre un petit gâteau. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire face aux autres. Il se redresse et reste là. Je lève la tête pour le regarder. Il me sourit avant de se baisser pour m'embrasser.

-Bien dormi ? demande-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête pour confirmer. Il me met debout pour piquer ma chaise. J'allais protester quand il me place d'autorité sur ses genoux. Et pour finir, un bras autour de ma taille, il prend mon mug avec son autre main et boit.

-Hé, c'est mon café, je proteste en récupérant mon précieux breuvage, le faisant rire.

Tiens pourquoi c'est silencieux soudainement. Je quitte mon démon des yeux pour voir les autres qui nous regardent surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux, ose enfin demander Ino.

-On joue au scrabble, ça ne se voit pas ? répond mon brun ironique.

-Tu as bien compris ma question, gronda la blonde.

-Ce qu'elle veut savoir c'est pourquoi Naruto est sur tes genoux ? Posa Tenten.

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'avoir sur mes genoux ?

Il s'amuse de leur réaction, il faut dire que leur tête est vraiment géniale, ça vaut le coup d'œil.

-Je vais me le faire, marmonna Ino furieuse de ne pas avoir la réponse.

-Désolé Ino mais il n'y a que moi qui me le fait, je réponds sérieusement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Leur mâchoire tombe par terre comme dans les dessins animés et Kankuro et moi éclatons de rire. Sasuke se reprend vite et nous lance un regard noir.

-Tu m'as trompé avec lui, crache-t-il nous fusillant du regard.

-Non, c'est faux. Enfin, je

-Il a rompu avec toi avant de répondre à mes avances, même si vous étiez ensemble quand j'ai commencé à le draguer, intervient Kankuro venant à mon secours.

-C'est donc pour lui que tu as rompu, enrage-t-il.

-Non, j'ai rompu parce que tu ne m'aimais pas, j'ai rompu parce qu'avec toi, je me sentais comme un moins que rien. J'ai rompu car avec lui, je suis moi-même et ne me cache pas derrière le pseudo rôle de meilleur ami. J'ai rompu car nous n'avions aucun avenir ensemble.

Je me tais et regarde Sasuke qui baisse les yeux, blessé. Je prends la main de mon amant et entremêle nos doigts.

-Je sais que ma relation avec Kankuro est un peu précipitée suite à notre rupture et je m'en excuse. Mais Sasuke, les sentiments ne se contrôle pas. Je sais, je sens qu'il est fait pour moi. Tout ce que je peux te souhaiter c'est qu'un jour tu trouves ton « Lust ».

-Mon Lust ? me demande-t-il perdu.

Je rougis et Kankuro ricane dans mon cou. Je lui frappe le bras, n'appréciant pas qu'il se moque de moi. Et me retourne à nouveau face à mon ex.

-Tu trouveras la personne qui te convient.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu ne mange pas ?

Je sursaute et regarde Kankuro. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il me disait.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-J'ai vu ça bébé. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu veux qu'on rentre ? Ça ne te plait peut –être pas la soirée que j'ai prévu.

-Non, si, enfin je veux dire, elle me plaît. Excuse-moi. Tu as prévu cette sortie et je suis à moitié absent.

-C'est rien, bébé, ce n'est qu'une pizza et un ciné, on peut remettre ça, me rassure-t-il d'un sourire.

-Pas envie. Je veux profiter de cette soirée avec toi. C'est un peu notre première sortie tous les deux et je ne veux pas gâcher ça.

-Et si tu me disais ce qu'il te tracasse, s'inquiète-t-il.

Je commence à jouer nerveusement avec ma serviette. Normalement, je ne dois pas penser à ça ce soir et profiter de ma soirée avec lui. Mais depuis que j'ai eu cette mauvaise nouvelle, ce matin, ça m'a zappé le moral.

-Je t'ai parlé de mon rêve de devenir antiquaire. Je me suis inscrit à l'université en histoire de l'art et j'ai fait une demande de bourse. Mais je ne pourrais pas.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonne-t-il en me prenant la main pour que j'arrête de martyriser ma serviette.

-Je n'ai pas droit à la bourse d'étude. Et avec mon loyer, les factures et les courses, je … il me reste juste assez pour le reste du mois. J'ai déjà deux petits boulots. Comment je pourrais faire pour payer mes études ?

Kankuro me regarde en réfléchissant, sans un mot. Je le vois à son froncement de sourcils suivit d'un froncement de nez.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, me dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me laisses expliquer sans m'interrompre.

-D'accord mais

-Naruto, gronde-t-il.

-Promis.

-Bon ça fait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que nous sommes ensemble.

-Et quel mois merveilleux, je ne peux m'empêche de l'interrompre et lui fait un sourire d'excuse auquel il me répond par un clin d'œil.

-Je disais donc ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que nous sommes ensemble et tu passes quasi toutes tes nuits à la maison. Pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire. Donc je me disais que si tu étais d'accord, tu pourrais rendre ton appart et venir vivre officiellement à la maison, termine-t-il dans un murmure.

Je le regarde les yeux ronds, il vient vraiment de me demander d'emménager avec lui.

-Je suis assez bordélique, je laisse tout trainer partout et …

-Bébé, m'interrompt-il avec un sourire, tes affaires ont déjà envahi mon studio donc je fais ma proposition en connaissance de cause.

Je tire la langue de façon très puérile et il éclate de rire.

-Alors ? Tu sais, ce que tu ne devras pas payer pour ton appart, tu pourras le mettre de côté pour tes études.

-C'est vrai, j'y avais pas pensé. Mais je ne veux pas embêter ta famille en emménageant comme ça.

-En fait, c'est pas à la maison exactement, commence-t-il un léger rougissement aux joues. Je pensais plutôt à l'atelier. Rien que nous deux.

J'ouvre encore une fois, grand les yeux, il est vraiment sérieux. Est-ce que je veux vivre avec lui ? Quelle question, bien sûr que je veux vivre avec lui. Je peux faire les études que je veux et être avec la personne que … attendez … je suis vraiment … mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

Je me lève et fais le tour de la table, indifférent aux regards des autres.

-Je veux bien emménager avec toi, je réponds en lui volant un baiser. Je t'aime.

C'est à son tour de me regarder étonné. Puis il me sourit amusé de mes rougeurs. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je lui dis ces trois mots mais maintenant, je lui répéterai encore et encore, durant les années à venir. Je le sais, je le sens. Après tout, on est en couple maintenant.

Fin

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, alors que pensez-vous de ce couple ? *piétine d'impatience stressée*

J'attends vos commentaires

Si vous souhaitez me parler en mp ou savoir quand je poste mes chapitres voici mon facebook : Lyn Sephi

Bisous


End file.
